1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing an easily moveable mausoleum or crypt cover, for the purpose of moving a casket already contained in the crypt, or of placing a new casket therein.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,400, to Faris, shows a sliding pocket door mounted in an overhead hollow T-shaped rail or track, by means of a pair of parallel rollers essentially forming a T-shaped connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,808, to Kuhnke, shows a pocket door assembly, wherein the door is slidably mounted in an overhead hollow T-shaped rail by means of parallel mounted rollers in the form of a T arranged at the top of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,174, to Sterling, shows a pocket door frame assembly, wherein the door is slidably mounted on an overhead guide rail by means of rollers, so as to slide the door into a wall enclosed on both sides thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,989, to Edeus, again shows a pocket door assembly, wherein a door is slidably mounted on an overhead track by means of rollers, so as to slide into a wall enclosing both sides of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,204, to Martine, shows a pocket door assembly, wherein the door is slidably mounted on an overhead track by means of rollers, so as to slide into a wall enclosing both sides of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,614, to Van Weelden, shows a shower tub enclosure, having a sliding door which is mounted on an overhead track which is substantially an internal T-shape, wherein the door has a T-shaped connection formed by a pair of parallel rollers which engage in the T-shaped rail.